starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Spencer
"My path is different, but I am not lost." Edward Thomas Henry Spencer, '''Master Spencer, also known as '''Longshanks,' '''is a human-turned werewolf, being bitten by Christian Stark also his father-in-law, and former apprentice of Loupe Garoux, older brother to Sara and Sam Spencer. His nickname is the result of his birth name, '''S'pencer 'E'dward 'T'homas 'H'enry (after his ancestors, Spencers and Longs). He was studying English Literature at King's College in London, before dropping out due to his werewolf curse. After passing his elementary exams, he began studying Literature and Languages in Saoghail. After graduating, he becomes a writer and correspondant. He has a son, Charles Spencer, who continues the werewolf bloodline of his father. Seth shares some ancestry with Roger Despencer. He sometimes goes by alias Roger Stern and owns Irish setter mixblood named Chewbacca. Physical Appearance "He was Jack Skellington in height and figure, with pumpkin red hair and deep brown eyes." Seth is extremely tall, around 2 meters, enough to compare himself to King Edward I. of England and to have some people even call him Longshanks. He is also very skinny and looks like a scarecrow or Jack Skellington, is hair is red-orange and hasn't seen a hairdresser in quite a time, when he brushes it, it looks ridiculous. HIs eyes are very dark brown, doe eyes, similar to Elinor MacUallis' eyes. He gains a scar on his left hip, some claw scars on his chest and he had to shave his hair after becoming a werewolf. But he soon grows them out and adapts a more 1920s sweeping hairstyle. He is described as handsome, a real British Gentleman, especially after he begins wearing suits on a daily basis. Personality "I try not to pretend. Should I wear a mask, I shall wear it forever." Seth is an immature, optimistic and comical 20-something year old, studying English Literature at King's College in London. He's described as "always away with the fairies," due to his absent-minded personality and tendency to daydream and drift away in thought. He has a big imagination and describes fantasizing as his main hobby. Seth has no confidence but many insecurities, due to his height, weight and his family. He believes people ony hang out with him because of his connections to the Royal family. Despite his noble birth, Seth is humble and selfless, refusing to pretend to be someone else for the sake of being accepted. He openly reads books, mangas and comics in school and is not embarrased to hug his siblings in the hallway. Seth claims he does not believe in true love, and that he will settle for whomever accepts him. That's why he insisted in the relationship with Isolde Lindsay for so long, despite not being attracted to her. But with Star, he finds a sort of reciprocation of feeling, he knows he just has to wait for her to be ready. Background "For my eleventh birthday, papa got me a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Biggest mistake he ever made. I tought it was real and I started to scour London looking for the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and when we were on King's Cross on 31st of August, I bumped by head into the column and I had to go to ER." '' ''- Seth on his childhood. Edward was born into the Spencer family to Philippa (nee' Long) and Arthur 'Archie' Spencer, a lower branch of the Earls of Spencer, the noble house of England, along with a younger sister Arabella Rose (Sara) and Albert Maurice (Sammy). His name was chosen by his grandfathers, James Spencer and David Long and is to honour former counts Spencers and Longs, but his father Arthur found the name too long and too used, and was very fond of egiptology and mythology, so he named his eldest son and heir after a rather violent and malevolent Egyptian god, Set. He met Isolde Lindsay in middle school and fancied her throughout high school, and she finally agreed to a relationship when they graduated. Seth's best friends are Christopher Weeks, his siblings and his grandmother Beatrice Long. Biography Star finds the Wanderer bookstore when she follows the business card Elinor had when she died. As she enters, Seth watches anime intently and does not hear the bell. Afterwards, she returns the book and they have a conversation about it. Seth is smitten and likes her, Star is unsure but knows she will return. Seth assures her she can come back anytime and use the store as a sanctuary or a quiet place to think. She keeps her promise and returns, catching Seth in the middle of an argument with Isolde Lindsay, his girlfriend. Powers and abbilities Relationships *Star and Seth *Night and Seth *Kevin and Seth *Seth and Christian *Seth and Loupe *Seth and Scott *Seth and Isolde Trivia *Seth also shares ancestry with Duchess of Devonshire, Georgiana Cavendish (born Spencer) and Princess Diana of Wales. *Seth's namesake, King Edward I. of England, was nicknamed Longshanks and The Hammer of Scots (for his campaign in Scotland) and had two wives: Eleanor and Margaret. *His musical song is "No Place Like London" from the musical ''Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, ''alluding to his nostalgia of his birth city. *Edward after his paternal grandfather, Thomas after his maternal grandfather, Henry after his paternal uncle.